Temptations
by lover87
Summary: Malfoy and Hermoine fall in love
1. Temptations

"Ron, I just can't do this anymore! You always get so mad at him! Why can't you control yourself?", screamed Hermione at the top of her lungs.  
"B-b-but," Ron studdered, if he messed this one up this would be the last fight that they ever had as a couple, and he didn't want that, "I love you. I don't mean to hurt you, its just when that jackass Malfoy makes fun of my parents, I can't help but want to take a swing at him. He is pure evil and you know it, the only reason he does it is because he knows that I will blow up at him and wanna kill him. Oh, how I wish he was dead!"  
"Thats the whole reason why he does it, he wanted the satisfaction of pissing you off!" she said talking down to Ron. "Its over I just can't handle it! I am done!" She ran out of the common room up to the girls dormitories, crying. She didn't want to loose her one and only boyfriend before school was out until next year, but she had come to hate him, his stupid little winings, the way he ate, the way he sounded when he wanted her to do his homework for him. GOD did she hate that, why couldn't he do his homework for himself? He is such a boy! I don't even know why i went out with him, he is kind of cute. I liked the way he touched my face, told me that I was the best thing that ever happend to him, he made me fell so special. She cried and cried and cried, until she fell asleep.  
  



	2. The Dream

The next thing she knew she was sitting on the floor of a warm room, but she didn't understand why she wasn't sitting on the bed, or a chair, or at least standing up!  
"Hey baby." she heard, couldn't have been for her no one will call her that for at least a little while, she started to cry at the loss, "Hey, hey, hey! Why are you crying? I'll turn on the fire, don't worry and then I'll be there to hold you in my arms." Hermione was so confused, whoever it was had to be talking to her, because she was the only one in the room, that she was aware of, but at the same time it couldn't have. She had just broken up with Ron, and she knew that he wouldn't be talking to her for a long, long time even when he did it wouldn't be anywhere near that kind of talk.  
Suddenly a tall muscular man walked into the room, he smelled good, better than Ron ever did. The problem is that she couldn't see his face! He walked up to her bent down and picked her up, he cradled her in his arms just right, at this she immediately stopped crying. She blushed timidly and looked him in the eyes, it was Malfoy! He squeezed her tight and kissed her. Just a simple kiss that showed all the love in the world, she felt things that she had never felt with Ron. Sadly enough the kiss ended, but Malfoy looked into Hermione's eyes and whispered in such a truthful voice, "I love you." Hermione had no idea what else to say except, "I love you too." He laid her down on the bed and hovered over her. He kissed her on her lips while unbuttoning her shirt, then he slowly kissed her down between her throbbing breasts all the way to the rim of her jeans, which were extremely low. She moaned slightly wanting noting more than for him to come back up to her lips and kiss her, lay his wait upon her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. But, he didn't, instead he unzipped her jeans, pulled them all the way off. She blushed now more than ever because she was wearing a bright lime green thong with clips down the front. Next he slid the thong off, too. Acting as if he always knew she wore tongs, Ron was so surprised when she accidentally let hers show when she bent down in front of him. He parted her legs and he stuck his middle finger in her pussy, "Ahhhhhh!" It felt so good she could hardly stand it. He brought it in and out and in and out, until he knew she was ready for more. So, he bent his head down and teased her pussy, then he massaged her clint. She started screaming in pleasure. She had never felt something so good in her life. When she started to shake with pleasure he pulled his tongue out and licked her one last time. He pulled himself up to her eyes and said, "Hermione......Hermione.....HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
She woke up with a start, she was lying in her bead, in her own sweat, in the girls dormitory and Ginny was screaming her name. Hermione blushed at what she had been dreaming. "How could you do that?" screamed Ginny, " He loved you with all his heart, and you broke him. You are such a BITCH, you trashy whore! You threw him away like yesterdays garbage. We are no longer friends. I ------ HATE ------ YOU!" Ginny ran out of the dormitory slamming the door and ran down the steps into the common room. Hermione blushed even more, now everyone in the room was staring at her and they all knew that her and Ron had broken up. Had any of them known about her dream, she wondered. She sat up and realized that her shirt was unbuttoned and her jeans and thong were lying at the end of her bed. She grabbed them quickly and put them on under her sheets. She got up once her jeans were zipped up, which is rather hard to do under your sheets, and ran to the door and ran down the steps. 


End file.
